Smells Like Duo?
by Vialana
Summary: Heero/Duo : Trowa/Quatre :: One morning, as four of the Gundam pilots sit peacefully in their safe house, a scream from upstairs grabs their attention and turns their tranquil morning into something very strange.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters in this fan fiction.

__

Okay, warnings, there's lots of sexual implications in this, but they're always fun. There is YAOI. If you don't like, then turn away and don't read. Pairings, 1x2, 3x4. There's a smidgen of humorous Wufei torture, only a little bit I promise. Also, a tiny intsy little implication of Yuri. Oh, and there might be a little bit of OOC-ness, but some of it is crucial to the fic.

Anyways, that's about it. Laters.

****

Smells Like … Duo?

Creeping stealthily across the room, the black-clad figure paused as the occupant in the bed snorted loudly and rolled over in his sleep, his head now facing the intruder. If those eyes were to open … the intruder thought nervously, then sighed silently in relief as they didn't and the inhabitant slept peacefully on. The prowler continued to make his way along the clothe-strewn floor to his intended target on the bedside table.

Smiling in a way that would be felt but never seen, even in the brightest light of day, the burglar held the item tight in their black-gloved grasp, close to their chest, and made the way back out the door with the priceless haul.

***

Quatre was slowly sampling his tea, savouring every sip as he sensuously enjoyed the slowly warming air of the sitting room of their safe house on this cold and foggy morn. He leaned back languorously into the soft couch and peered through still sleepy lidded eyes at the flickering fire that was partially the source of his warmth and lethargy.

Trowa finished tending the fire and glanced over at the reclining blond and smiled softly and slightly so that few people could even recognise it as an expression showing his affection for the boy. He moved over to the couch and sat down beside his companion, though far enough away for the move to seem innocent, even though he clearly wished it would rather not be.

Wufei was on the other side of the room, in a cleared area, performing his ritualistic morning stretches and basic martial movements. He was almost finished, having started before anyone else had come down and had laid the fire in anticipation of the other three who shared these few peaceful moments with him. Eventually, he finished and sat down in the armchair opposite the couch where Quatre and Trowa were glancing at each other while enjoying the morning's tranquility.

Heero also watched the others in the room. He caught Wufei's eye as he smirked at the scene made by Quatre and Trowa and watched him pour himself a cup of Quatre's tea. Heero's eyes then wandered over to the two pilots on the other couch themselves and his lips couldn't help but turn upwards slightly at the amusing scene of the two trying to pretend like they didn't have a 'thing' for each other as Duo had so eloquently phrased it.

Heero returned his attention to his laptop and the mission report he was typing up when he thought about the distraction that was sure to emerge soon and shatter the illusion of peace in the silent room. The four continued to sit in a comfortable quiet that was accented only by the quiet continual _tap tap tap_ of Heero's fingers gently caressing the keys as he typed.

Quatre looked down at his watch and sighed.

Trowa looked at him questioningly, then he too saw the time and slumped his shoulders.

Wufei took a sip of his drink and tried not to look annoyed.

And Heero braced himself for the expected sound of a loud voice yelling out from the stairs a cheerful greeting to the pilots serenely sitting in the warm room below.

They waited and fortified themselves for the shattering of the silence.

None came.

They waited …

And waited …

And waited …

And still nothing came.

Quatre looked at the door worriedly. Trowa got up and checked the stairway. He returned and shrugged. Wufei continued calmly sipping his tea. Heero continued typing furiously on his laptop.

The silence dragged on. There was a tension in the air that wasn't present before. They were staring to get worried when still no sound came. Heero himself was about to get up and go see if Duo was all right when an ear-piercing scream echoed down the staircase.

"No! It can't be! No!"

Wufei was up out of his seat the instant he heard a sound. Trowa was reaching behind his back for his gun and Quatre had knocked over his cup accidentally when he jumped up in fright. Heero didn't move, his fingers paused above the keypad and his head swiveled to the doorway, but he didn't get up, only sat tensely and moved his laptop onto the coffee table in front of him, maneuvering his hand behind him to where his own gun was held in place.

There was a loud pattering of feet and Duo bolted down the stairs, half-dressed and frantic. His hair was messy and half undone, something the other pilots had rarely seen. Duo was fanatical about his hair, he would let no one see him until his hair had been done properly. Naked, he was fine, but if there was a single hair out of his braid when he woke up he refused to let them see him.

He ran into the room, eyes wide and close to tears. He stopped behind Heero's couch and leaned over, but because of the momentum of his previous actions, he overbalanced and fell onto Heero's lap. Duo didn't seem to notice or care.

"Heero," he sobbed and clung to the boy's shirt, much to Heero's shock and dismay. "It ... they ... horrible ... gone ... can't believe ... favourite ..." Duo started babbling while Heero tried to comfort him and get him off his lap at the same time. Having Duo lying there was uncomfortable in more ways than one. Especially with his hand so close to ...

"Get off!" Heero pushed Duo roughly off him, not caring how cruel and unfeeling he appeared. Duo didn't really seem to notice that he was now sitting on the ground. He just kept bawling.

"Duo?" Quatre called to him and the brunette lifted his red-rimmed violet eyes to stare at the concerned Sandrock pilot. "What happened?"

"Oh Quat!" Duo flung himself on Quatre, sitting on the poor boy's lap and bawling onto his shoulder, not noticing or caring about Trowa's distinct change of expression. "It was horrible! I woke up and it was gone!" Duo tried to say more but started shaking again. Quatre soothed him and petted his hair, whispering gentle phrases in his ear.

Everyone watched them. Wufei had sat back down and was sipping his tea again, eyeing the distraught Duo warily. Heero had calmed somewhat and had his glare settled on Quatre, his arms were crossed and he looked extremely pissed, whether for his previous action or for Quatre's apparent ease at calming the upset Duo was unknown.

Of course, the one who actually held their attention, but not their careful gaze, was Trowa who sat with his emotionless expression fixed on the two beside him. Heero and Wufei were good enough at dissembling to realise that Trowa was in an extremely dangerous mood, and they discerned what the reason behind it was with barely a thought.

Jealousy.

That cool mask of impassiveness held back a raging storm of lust, anger and torrents of envy and jealousy. If Duo didn't let go of Quatre soon, Heero and Wufei weren't sure of what he would do. Heero caught his comrade's eye and nodded slightly.

Wufei cleared his throat. "So Maxwell, what has managed to do the impossible and bring you to tears?"

Quatre glared at Wufei for his bluntness and Heero realised, wincing, that it probably wasn't the best idea to cross the emotional pilot when he was trying to comfort someone. "You don't have to answer just yet Duo," Quatre assured him with a gaze for Wufei that clearly said to leave Duo's welfare to him.

Wufei and Heero both held their breath as Trowa's intense gaze grew harder and Quatre drew the distraught boy closer to him. Duo sniffed and looked over at Wufei. "No, it's okay Quat, I should be all right to talk." The Shenlong and Wing pilots both exhaled in relief. If Duo started talking then he wouldn't need Quatre to hold onto for as long. Once he got everything out into the open he'd be fine and there would be less chance of Trowa slaughtering the poor boy in a fit of jealous rage.

Duo steeled himself and took a deep breath, looking as though he was about to go into a long explanation when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air intently, all anguish gone from his face, replaced with an intense curiosity and hope. He looked down at Quatre and leaned closer, his face right in front of the pale boy's.

Wufei and Heero stared with frightened wide eyes at the scene before them. _Surely he's not going to ...?_ They quickly glanced at Trowa to see him sitting stiffly in his seat, all pretense of hiding his emotions gone. His face now clearly showed his anger and jealousy and Heero hear a soft growl coming from the tall boy's throat. Luckily, or unluckily however it may be viewed, no one else picked it up, their auditory senses being too dull. But as Duo inched closer to Quatre, Heero debated whether he should get up and physically restrain the Heavyarms' pilot.

Duo was about an inch from Quatre's face when Heero had just about made up his mind, seeing how Trowa was about to act on his emotions. _This probably isn't the best time for him to be following my advice,_ Heero thought, suddenly regretting the words he said to Trowa that time after he helped him.

Duo's next move stunned every one though. He put his head to the side and sniffed Quatre's neck.

Heero nearly fell out of his seat in shock.

Wufei choked on his tea.

Trowa's eyes widened and he looked a bit confused.

Quatre was trying not to laugh at the way Duo's breath tickled his throat, while at the same time seemed a bit disturbed by Duo's strange actions.

Duo sat back after a few seconds of this and pouted. He looked around and noticed Trowa sitting beside Quatre (and also beside him, seeing as he was sitting on Quatre's lap). Debating with himself in his mind, Duo suddenly moved over onto Trowa.

Heero held a hand to his head and tried not to think about what was happening. It was just too strange to comprehend. _He must have lost his mind when he woke up this morning, that's probably what he's looking for._ Heero shook his head and looked back at the scene after glancing over at the startled Wufei.

The lone pilot in question had once more resumed sipping his tea. He looked content and completely unaffected by the strange actions of his fellow pilot, though the stiff way he held himself conveyed otherwise.

He was studiously ignoring everything that was happening. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't explain it, he couldn't fight it, or slash, smash and set fire to it with his Gundam, or beat it to a bloody pulp, or load it with dynamite and blow it to smithereens. So he left it alone and strongly hoped it would go away. Not a very Wufei-like thing to do, but this morning had been too weird for him already and he was out of sorts. Since the morning decided to not be logical, he decided he wouldn't be either.

Heero understood everything that the Lone Dragon was thinking (early morning thoughts were the only ones that could follow such a twisted path of logic) and wished he had the luxury of being able to do the same. However someone had to keep a clear head to try and think of a way to solve this strange problem.

Obviously Duo had lost something. _I still think it's his mind._ He was extremely distraught, which meant that it was something very special to him, something he couldn't live without._ A mind is something special, and something you can't live without._ However the sniffing made no sense. _See, it's all so clear, he's lost his mind._

Heero shook his head to clear it of those strange and pointless thoughts ... okay maybe they did have a point, but it wasn't a very smart one. So Duo had lost something. Now why would he have sniffed Quatre? And why was he now sniffing Trowa?

Heero did a double take and stared at Duo, who was now all over Trowa and sniffing him intimately like he did Quatre. The poor emerald eyed pilot looked as though he had a viper on his lap ready to strike, though Trowa would have been able to deal with a viper without much problem or this much fear. He put his hands on Duo's waist, meaning to push him off and Heero's eyes narrowed.

He looked over at Quatre who was now staring at the two beside him. Because Trowa never showed any emotions, even fear (with the exception of just moments before when he had been furiously envious of Duo), Quatre couldn't tell just by looking at him what he was feeling. So when he put his hands on Duo's waist he let out a small gasp and tears filed his sad aqua eyes. Again with his superhero hearing, Heero was the only one who heard him and noticed his distress.

_What the hell does Duo think he's doing?_ Heero thought furiously as both Trowa and Quatre began to grow more uncomfortable and upset._ He was the one who wanted to set them up in the first place and now it looks like he's tearing them apart without either of them ever having made a move!_ Heero was about to get up and grab Duo off Trowa's lap when Quatre suddenly stood up and, on the pretense of getting paper towels to clean up his spilled tea from before, ran to the kitchen before anyone could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Quatre!" Trowa stared after him then glared at Duo and pushed him off and followed Quatre into the kitchen.

__

Damn, Heero thought as he glanced at the closed kitchen door. _I hope they'll be all right._

***

Officially, nothing had been said between them.

Unofficially, they were both hands off to all others.

Quatre liked Trowa, he had for a long time, ever since he first saw Trowa come out of his Gundam with his hands raised in surrender. When Trowa had taken up that flute and performed the duet with him at his safe house in the desert, that like had been cemented into a longing desire. When he walked away from him so gracefully and called out his name, the small blond boy had fallen head over heels in love.

But he'd never thought Trowa had felt the same.

Sure he'd hoped and had an inkling that he liked him a little, but he hadn't done anything in case he was wrong in his assumption and Trowa just felt a strong sense of friendship for him.

He knew now that he'd been wrong.

Sure Trowa might have possibly found him attractive, but he'd lost his chance to even tell the silent pilot how he'd felt when he realised that the love of his life loved his best friend.

Quatre wiped his tears away angrily. He shouldn't be acting like this, if Trowa was happy liking Duo then he was fine. Why shouldn't he be happy that his best friend could be with the most perfect person in the world? He had no reason to act so selfish. He could have had a chance, but didn't take it. Duo deserved to be happy, didn't he?

Quatre heard the door open and he quickly hid his face from view by opening a cupboard and peering inside.

"Quatre?" _Great, it's Trowa_. "Are you all right?" _No, my heart's broken, can't you tell?_ "Do you want to talk about it?" _No, I'll never tell, not now, not ever._ "You know, I'm usually the silent one, and I know that it hurts more to keep things in than to talk about them." _Not if you try hard enough. I won't hurt you or Duo or anyone with what I want to say._

"Quatre?" Trowa sounded stunned.

Quatre's eyes opened wide. _Did I say that out loud?_ He started shaking slightly.

"What did you mean by that?" Trowa pressed, drawing closer to the upset boy. "Quatre?"

Trowa suddenly gasped and placed a tentative hand on Quatre's shoulder, which he shrugged off. "Quatre, you're shaking. What's wrong?" He sounded upset and close to tears himself. Tears were already coursing down Quatre's face again. "What's so important that you can't tell me?"

Quatre hesitated a moment, letting Trowa place his hand on his shoulder again, which proved to be Quatre's undoing. He broke down and grabbed Trowa's hand in his own, turning around so that he could bury his face in Trowa's chest and wrap his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry Trowa," he whispered in choking sobs and clung to him tighter.

"Quatre? Don't be sorry, just tell me." Trowa drew his face up so that Quatre had to look into his eyes. The blond looked away, refusing to meet that steady emerald gaze, lest he reveal with his eyes that he could not with his mouth. "Can't you look at me?"

He sounded so sad that Quatre looked back at him. Trowa smiled slightly, his eyes moist. He'd thought that Quatre wouldn't do it, that he'd lose Quatre because of some stupid thing that he didn't even know about.

Staring deep into those reddened aqua gems, Trowa felt himself come undone and he started to speak of things that he'd never revealed to anyone, least of all Quatre. He could never tell Quatre what he now started to reveal for fear of losing him. But as he was at risk of losing him anyway he thought he should tell Quatre the only thing that he'd ever kept from him.

"Quatre, do you remember the duet we played at your safe-house a while ago?"

Quatre stiffened slightly then smiled. "How could I ever forget?"

Trowa smiled back. "Before you started playing for me I was wary, I didn't want to trust you. Having known how easily comrades could be betrayed I learned early on that trust was a luxury I couldn't afford. As were most emotions. But that day you played for me, you showed me that perhaps it wasn't a luxury to have emotions, but something necessary that I'd been missing."

Trowa looked pensive and Quatre could tell he was struggling to say the next part. "I wouldn't have gone on much longer if you hadn't shown me that. Even Heero had emotions, though he showed them as rarely as I did. He once told me that I should follow my emotions. I never really understood why people had them until that song, and it's not until now, so long after both that and Heero's advice that I can finally act on what I feel."

Quatre's breath hitched in his throat. _Does he really mean …?_ His thoughts trailed away as Trowa leaned down and kissed him on the lips and all other thoughts were banished as well as Quatre's deepest desire was fulfilled with that kiss.

***

Meanwhile, back in the sitting room …

Duo was still sitting on the floor, silent and unmoving, now scaring the two pilots left in the room more than he had by racing down the stairs screaming and crying about loosing something.

_Which obviously means he's lost his mind._ Heero could not get his thoughts past that possibility._ I mean, think about it, why would I be so afraid of him when he's just sitting there, looking a bit dazed after just being pushed of Trowa's lap? Subconsciously, it's possible that I recognise this as a form of madness._

Heero shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Duo needed his help — _or a psychiatrist's —_ and as his friend he should help him.

Just as soon as Duo stopped acting so strangely.

Wufei was still keeping up the appearance of calmly sitting in his chair, drinking his tea, but the slight shake to his hand indicated he was as unnerved as Heero. Neither of them wanted to make the first move and shatter the strained and fearful peace.

In the end, neither of them had to. There was a loud bang at the door, which made both pilots jump. Heero got up, thankful for some sort of distraction, while Wufei (who had spilled some tea on his lovely white jacket) wore a horrified expression just thinking about the prospect of being alone in the room with Duo as he was. The longhaired boy in question was still sitting, staring at nothing, a pondering look upon his features. Heero shuddered slightly at the look and went to answer the door, much to Wufei's dismay.

There was another loud sharp bang followed by quite a few more as the person, or persons, behind it grew impatient.

Heero grabbed his gun from the back of his pants, and stood ready behind the door, just in case it was someone unfriendly.

"Heero, open this door immediately."

Relena. Heero had to seriously ponder this for a moment before he decided to open the door. 

_That was probably a stupid thing to do. Do we really want Relena here to see Duo's insanity, not to mention Hilde and Dorothy as well?_ The other two girls had shown up at the door with Relena. Hilde wearing one of her huge grins and Dorothy looking slightly bored, though her typical sardonic expression was still plastered on her face. She smirked at Heero as she walked by after Relena gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Heero sighed. _I knew we shouldn't have accepted her offer of a safe house here in the Cinq kingdom. But seeing as I refuse to listen to myself and my smart ideas lately, I'll just have to deal with the consequences of my silly mistakes._

Heero started to wonder if perhaps he were the insane one.

Heero led the three of them into the house, trying to avoid the living room, but Hilde pushed past him as she noticed Wufei sitting on the armchair as they waked by the open door.

Heero just groaned as he took in the situation.

Duo was crouching on the ground looking as though he were about to pounce, his strangely glittering eyes focused on the sitting dragon, who was still trying to maintain his cool and calm composure as he gently sipped his tea. Hilde stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two pilots and was about to speak when Wufei jumped in with a comment to Duo.

"If you jump on me, I swear I will take my sword and shove it up your ass Maxwell."

Dorothy raised her eyebrows and grinned evilly.

_Only she would take that statement in that context._ Heero shook his head. _So why did I consider it too?_

Relena and Hilde looked a bit shocked and confused and were both about to speak when Duo leapt and landed face down on Wufei's lap.

"MAXWELL!" It wasn't enough that the threat of a pointy metal sword shoved up his backside didn't dissuade him, Duo not only had to leap, but managed to land them both in one of the most compromising positions Wufei had ever found himself in. The Shenlong pilot shoved the brunette off him furiously and ran for his sword.

Heero quickly chased him and managed to tackle him before he did something rash.

"Let go of me Yuy," Wufei growled in a tone of voice that would have scared the shit out of most of his opponents, but Heero wasn't so easily intimidated.

"Like hell Wufei. Just try to calm down."

"What do you think I've been trying to do all morning?"

"I'm not letting go until you promise you wont do something that could harm Duo."

"Why should I promise that?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the sound of three high pitched voices giggling. Wufei and Heero turned to face the girls in their living room with apprehension. Hilde was waving around a small square of paper in one hand and held a Polaroid camera in the other.

"Oh, I can think of one extremely incriminating reason why you should leave Duo alone," she said slyly in a sing-song voice.

Wufei growled and Heero glared. Women! Was there nothing they wouldn't stoop to? Heero wasn't as furious as Wufei, considering Duo was now safe from Wufei's wrath, but he was still rather annoyed that there was possible blackmail material floating around for later use by the three conniving women in the room.

Heero let go of Wufei and the Chinese boy brushed himself off and straightened his jacket in a futile attempt to regain his dignity in front of the three devils. "I'm going to return my cup to the kitchen and then I shall be retiring to my room. It would be advisable for everyone to not come within five feet of my door." He retrieved his cup and saucer from the coffee table (where he managed to place it just moments before Duo's attack) and walked towards the kitchen, completely unaware of what was transpiring on the other side of that hinged piece of wood.

He found out soon enough.

Only seconds after he went in he returned, crimson faced and wide-eyed. He put the cup down on a sideboard near the door where Quatre would be sure to find it later. "I wouldn't advise going in there right now," he muttered darkly and ran to the staircase and retreated to the sanctuary of his room.

Heero had a hunch about what had disturbed Wufei so much hidden behind the door, but didn't bother to comment, being the silent kind of person he is. He looked around and noticed that the three girls still hadn't seated themselves and were eyeing the once again silent and still Duo anxiously.

"Is he all right?" Hilde whispered to Heero.

"I don't think so."

"What happened?" Relena inquired innocently.

"He came down the stairs this morning yelling and crying about something that he'd lost."

"Something he lost?" Dorothy murmured, looking Duo over studiously. She walked closer to him and leaned in slightly, tilting her head from side to side. "You know, he does seem different."

"Yeah, very not-Duo-like." Hilde sounded disappointed. Duo had told her about their most recent hiding house and she'd come over for a bit of fun and flirting. Everyone knew that they were just good friends, but it was a thing they had between them that they flirted every time they were close to each other. It was a way to hide the knowledge of who Duo really cared about from that particular person — and it seemed to be working very well. That person was the only one that didn't know that Duo had a crush on them. (With the possible exception of Wufei who rather preferred not to get involved in such matters.)

Relena was frowning slightly now. She had also noticed something not quite right with the Deathscythe pilot. "He's lost some of his luminescence."

"Luminescence?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "He's not a lamp you know."

"No, Miss Relena's right," Dorothy interrupted. "There's something missing that makes him Duo."

Heero looked him over. There was something to what they said, it was almost as if something was missing from Duo, something bright and shiny that hid and distracted everyone from the raw person he was underneath. Heero wasn't sure that the three of them saw what lay underneath was what Duo really was, they thought the 'luminescence' was a natural part of Duo.

Heero pondered this confusing and illogical concept over for a while and inwardly smiled when he realised he could use this to his advantage. "Relena."

The blond girl looked at him and smiled, fluttering her eyebrows a bit. "Yes Heero? Did you want something?"

"I think it would be best if you, Dorothy and Hilde didn't come back here for a while until we figure out what's wrong with Duo." That'll get them out of his hair for a while. "I'll call you when it's safe." _Ah, no that was so stupid! Did I have to say that?! What on earth is with me today?_

Relena obviously had no indication of Heero's inner thoughts, as he was quite adept at hiding them from showing on his face. She smiled brightly, though a bit sadly. "Oh, I suppose it's for the best," she agreed. She and the other two girls walked to the door. "Well, goodbye Heero, I hope you have good luck in finding out what's wrong with Duo."

"Thanks Relena." _Man, there's that smile and the flirty look. Can't she see I'm not interested?_ Heero looked at Hilde and nodded in farewell. Then he looked at Dorothy and smirked slightly. _Well, maybe someone will soon be getting Relena off my back. And to think I thought Dorothy's constant presence around Relena was annoying. _

Outwardly, there was no indication of his thoughts, but Dorothy caught a slight glint in his eye and smiled. She flicked her eyes to Relena and smirked. "I hope your endeavours prove to be as successful as I hope mine are." Heero knew that Dorothy picked up on his shock. _Wait, how did she know about …_ Dorothy merely smirked, knowing Heero's train of thought and led the other two slightly confused girls away from the safe house.

Heero shook his head then closed the door behind them and returned to the living room. Duo was still sitting on the floor, his head bowed and that same blank expression of loss on his face.

_I suppose someone has to keep an eye on him._ Heero sighed then sat down and resumed typing his analysis on pheromone content of an unknown substance on his laptop. Duo looked up as he sat down and stared at him … for a long time.

After a few minutes, Heero looked up, feeling very uncomfortable, and stared at Duo.

Duo stared right back.

Now, Heero is an expert at staring and glaring, he could go on all day without so much as blinking, but Duo was glancing at him with that unnerving look he'd had since earlier and Heero finally couldn't take it any more.

"What?" he finally snapped, intending to get up and shake Duo out of his stupor.

"Nothing." Duo looked away and sniffed the air.

_That is getting really annoying. I swear, if he doesn't stop it soon, I'll —_

Whatever Heero had planned was suddenly put on hold as Duo launched himself and landed once more on Heero's lap. Heero's eyes opened wide and he squeaked out a small incoherent sound. Then Duo started the same ritual he'd done with the other three pilots and sniffed at Heero's neck.

_Oh man, this is so disturbing, but yet so … god, it's just so …_ Heero's eyes opened wider as he realised what exactly he was feeling. _Shit! He's turning me on! _"Duo?" Heero hated how his voice sounded too wobbly and breathless. "Duo, can you get off me?"

"Mmm, no." Duo licked his neck and Heero could feel his smile pressed up against his throat. "You're really nice, you know that Heero?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah." Duo planted a soft lingering kiss on his jugular, trailing those soft kissed up to his jaw. "I've wanted to let you know for a long time."

"That's great." Damn, those kisses were sending shivers through him, yet he felt like he was on fire. "Duo, why are you doing this?"

"Cause I want to."

That got Heero's immediate attention. "Really?"

"I've wanted to for a long time." Duo looked directly into Heero's eyes and the cobalt-eyed boy could see the sultry lust in those violet orbs. "I just never had the courage."

"Me either," Heero breathed, his own desire clouding his thoughts. He leaned in closer to Duo and his eyes drifted closed.

Their lips met in a furiously passionate kiss, their craving for each other expressed in every tiny touch. Heero grabbed Duo's hips and brought him closer to his own body, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. Duo's hands lingered on Heero's shoulders, teasing him with light touches before drifting lower until they rested under Heero's tank top on his finely muscled stomach.

Heero groaned into Duo's mouth as that teasing touch whispered across his skin. Duo used Heero's open mouth to his advantage and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into Heero's parted lips.

Heero's eyes flared with a sudden sharp hunger and he flipped the two of them around so that Duo lay beneath him on the couch. Duo grinned up at him and Heero smirked, attacking Duo's throat with his lips, teeth and tongue, making the pilot writhe beneath him as he slowly peeled away the few thin items of clothing that Duo had on.

***

Wufei sat in his room trying to meditate, but his concentration faltered quite frequently due to the very distracting noises he could hear coming from downstairs.

From the kitchen _and_ the living room.

Wufei glared at the floor and tried once again to calm himself, when a sudden loud crash once again threw him.

"Damn it!" He yelled and debated whether he should go down there and swing his sword about threateningly. He sighed when he realised it would probably make no difference to anyone down there.

He growled in frustration and gave up on meditating, deciding instead to do something productive and plan the many ways in which he could duel and then stick his sword in Trieze and make him scream.

***

Duo woke up with a huge sense of disorientation.

_Huh? Where the hell am I?_ He looked around the room and realised that he was actually in Heero's room. His breath hitched as he suddenly figured out what, or _who_, exactly the warm lump under the sheets was cuddled up close to him.

_God, did we …?_

Duo's movements must have stirred the sleeping boy next to him. Heero poked his head out from under the sheets and smiled at Duo. "Morning."

"Hi." Duo's confusion must have been revealed in his voice, because Heero looked at him with some concern.

"Duo, are you all right?"

"Not sure. Give me a minute to wake up properly."

"Sure." Heero got up and walked over to the other side of the room to his chest of drawers, not hearing, or perhaps ignoring Duo's hitched breath, and seemingly uncaring about the fact that he was walking around naked.

_Well, I suppose it is his room after all._ Duo looked at Heero's lean muscled frame as he walked around with huge admiration. _Man, what I wouldn't so for a lay with him right now._

As if sensing his thoughts, Heero turned around and looked at Duo with a sultry expression and Duo felt his mouth go dry. _I guess I finally got what I wanted._ Returning the sexy smile, Duo stretched out languorously on the bed, a clear invitation for the other pilot.

"Your shower can wait a bit," Duo suggested with a smirk.

Heero returned the sly look. "I suppose it could. Although, we could continue the conversation in the shower."

"That would be an interesting idea." Duo grinned and got up quickly, pulling Heero into the hallway and over into the empty bathroom.

***

As Duo rubbed his hair dry, Heero opened the cabinet and looked around for something. Seeing the plain black aerosol can Heero grinned mischievously. "Hey Duo, do you know what this is?"

"Hmm?" Duo looked up to see what Heero was talking about, then he saw the can and his eyes widened. "You found it!"

"Found what?"

"My favourite deodorant! There's no other like it on Earth, you can only find it on L2."

"Is this what you were looking for yesterday?"

Duo looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I suppose it's kind of silly, but I think that it has sort of a chemical effect on people, even me, that makes them feel a bit more energetic and …" He trailed off and blushed slightly.

"Slightly more appealing sexually?" Heero supplied with a smile. Duo's deepening blush answered for him. _So I was right, they were pheromones._ Heero smiled, thinking about his plan.

Duo looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I guess I don't really need it any more, seeing as I already got what I wanted."

"You're not the only one." Heero drew Duo closer to him and kissed him with vigour. "And you didn't even need some special scent to get me."

"I guess I didn't." Duo smiled and placed a small kiss on Heero's lips. "I'm going to get dressed then I'll start making breakfast." He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the door.

"Sure." 

Heero smiled as the door closed. His plan had gone perfectly and now he knew for sure that it wasn't just the chemical pheromones in Duo's deodorant that had attracted him to Duo, but the lusciously delicious chestnut braided boy himself. Placing the can he had stolen the previous night in the waste bin in the bathroom, Heero walked out, a towel around his waist, and felt happier than he ever had before.

He'd gotten what he'd always wanted.

__

Okies people, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, anything at all. I just hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Laters, 

Vialana, Mistress of Night.


End file.
